Untitled Lust
by Panda-chan31
Summary: After a fight with Gojyo, Sanzo seeks comfort in the arms and body of a youkai he barely knows... YAOI WARNING


Ok then, this is my first published yaoi, so please, if you don't like, let me know with CONSTRUCTIVE criricism, ne?

Disclaimer: I do not own Genjo Sanzo or Sha Gojyo. These characters belong to Minekura Kazuya.

* * *

When Sanzo first saw him, he swore he was looking at a woman. The long brown hair fell well past his shoulders, and his bright hazel eyes were delicately framed by long lashes. Smooth skin, cool to the touch and lightly tanned by the harsh desert sun contrasted vividly with Sanzo's warm pale skin. Lips as smooth as silk gently caressed Sanzo's neck as the priest attempted to clear his head.

"Stop it dammit." Sanzo growled, beginning to push the man away.

Hazel eyes locked with violet as the man stopped momentarily, lust clearly visible in those almost-golden eyes in the dim light. Beautiful this man was, but Sanzo came to realize that it was a cover for a wicked soul.

"If you didn't want this, why did you come here? Why did you seek me out?" He murmured in a mellow voice. Although his lips had ceased their assault on Sanzo, his hands continued to caress the priest's body, running through his hair and groping at Sanzo's thighs through his jeans.

Sanzo honestly didn't have an answer for him. He didn't know what drove him to seek out this man currently draped across his lap. One minute, he's yelling and arguing with that damn kappa, the next he's in a hot-and-heavy lip lock with a man whose name he didn't even know.

Sanzo continued to resist (even thought he instigated this little meeting) as the man placed small kisses along his jaw, neck, even what skin shoed on his arms. A low growl rang out through the room, originating from the blonde priest. "Fuck it.: He said, grabbing a hand full of brown hair before bringing his mouth crashing down onto the man's smooth lips in a bruising, painful yet pleasurable kiss. He shouldn't be doing this, he knew, especially not with this man, this youkai, but dammit he didn't care.

Said youkai smirked as the golden haired priest finally submitted to his ministrations. Sadly, the young priest seemed to be sorely inexperienced when it came to being sensual, hence the need to be rough.

That was alright with him though. He didn't mind teaching Sanzo at all.

Slowly, the youkai stripped Sanzo of his clothes, kissing, licking, and nipping at the exposed flesh. Sanzo squirmed beneath the youkai. Half of him felt repulsed and awkward, while the other half relished in the feeling. Small waves of pleasure rolled through his body, originating from wherever the man's lips touched him.

Sliding down the now naked priest's body, the youkai removed his own shirt before running a clawed finger up and down the length of Sanzo's growing member. Sanzo gasped at the cool touch caressing him. Smiling at the gasping priest, the man gently licked the very tip of Sanzo before taking the length of him in his mouth.

Sanzo threw his head back as a small groan escaped his lips. Kami-sama this was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced. The youkai's fangs, dulled by the power limiter worn on his ankle, grazed Sanzo's member and only added to the pleasure. As the youkai continued to alternate between sucking, stroking, and licking Sanzo, the priest felt a warmth pooling deep in his stomach, a wonderful, torturous ache. Just as that ache reached its peak and Sanzo felt that he was just about to explode, the warm mouth encasing him left and the youkai sat up, smirking at the twitching man beneath him.

"What the hell!" Sanzo almost screamed, pissed at being left in his current state, with the bittersweet ache in his stomach and his member painfully erect.

The youkai gave Sanzo a wicked grin as he stripped his pants off, his own erection as painfully hard as Sanzo's. He crawled on top of the growling priest, producing a tube of lubricant from within the sheets.

"Calm down Sanzo." He said smoothly, squeezing a generous glob of lube onto his fingers. "I'm not about to leave you hanging like that."

Before Sanzo could respond he felt a finger entering him. His lips opened in a gasp as his body involuntarily clenched around the intrusion. "Get it out." Sanzo demanded. He hadn't agreed to this.

A small smile appeared on the youkai's lips. "You have to relax, Sanzo. Do you want this to be painful?" He made his point by purposely dragging his claw along Sanzo's inner walls. Sanzo drew in a ragged breath as he forced himself to relax. He couldn't fight back: the youkai was much stronger then he was and he'd taken his weapons away when Sanzo came in the room.

Once Sanzo relaxed, a second finger was added. Again, the youkai had to force Sanzo to relax. Finally, a third finger was added, and the youkai began scissoring his fingers, readying Sanzo for what was to come.

At last the youkai pulled his fingers out, satisfied that Sanzo was ready. He carefully aligned himself at the priest's entrance, taking one of Sanzo's legs and propping it on his shoulder. Even before he entered the amethyst eyes priest he saw the body beneath him tense up. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. "Sanzo, relax. Stop being such a wimp."

Sanzo stared at the youkai above him in disbelief. Here he was, basically being raped, and he had the audacity to call him a-

Sanzo's train of thought was abruptly cut off by the pain he experienced as the youkai thrust into him unannounced. Sanzo's body tensed even more, causing a low growl of pain to escape from the youkai. "Dammit Sanzo… Relax!" He said, thrusting into Sanzo again. Heavens, if Sanzo's skin was warm to the touch, he was a furnace inside. "So… fucking… hot." The youkai murmured, continuing to rock his hips against the priest.

Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Once he did, the youkai had a much easier and pleasurable time as he thrust into the twitching man beneath him.

Slowly, Sanzo found himself enjoying the experience more and more with each thrust. His body seemed to act on its own accord, his hips lifting to meet the youkai's thrusts. When he did, he found that the youkai was able to go even deeper into him and hit that certain spot that sent the priest's mind reeling with ecstasy.

The youkai continued to thrust in and out, steadily going faster and faster as both males let out loud moans and cries of pleasure. The youkai reached one hand between their bodies, grasping Sanzo's throbbing organ and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Sanzo cried as his head fell backwards, his body arching itself into the youkai's hand. He felt the steady growth of the warmth from earlier, polling again in a wonderfully painful ache.

"Almost… there…" the youkai muttered between ragged breaths. Sanzo would have told him it was the same for himself, but he was so far in the haziness of lust that his voice couldn't produce anything other then moans and cries.

Finally, after a few more hard, fast thrusts Sanzo's eyes shot open as he felt himself exploding all over his stomach and chest. A few thrusts later and the youkai released himself inside Sanzo, forcefully filling the priest with his fluid.

The youkai collapsed onto Sanzo, accidentally smearing himself with Sanzo's seed. After catching his breath, the he pulled himself out of Sanzo. Rolling onto his side, he continued to lie next to Sanzo, his chest heaving.

Eventually Sanzo got up and headed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. The youkai remained on the bed, slowly letting sleep overtake him, He heard the shower shut off and the rustle of clothes as Sanzo got dressed. The youkai was almost asleep when the sound of a gun being cocked caused his eyes to shoot open.

"What the hell?!" He cried, hazel eyes blazing with rage.

"Nothing personal." Sanzo said, pulling the trigger and imbedding a holy bullet in the youkai's skull. Smirking, the priest walked out to return to his own room as the room as the youkai behind him disintegrated into nothing but a fine layer of dust covering the fluid-soaked sheets.

* * *

Well then, what did you think? Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
